Surak/Relationships
Family Janna Surak is Janna's youngest son. He and his mother were very close, with Surak faithfully serving his mother as a member of the Night Pride and with Janna teaching him great wisdom and knowledge in his youth. He was very saddened when his mother ended her journey in the Circle of Life. Before her passing he solemnly promised his mother that he would support Rani as queen by lending her the wisdom that she (Janna) had lended him in his youth, but also allowing her to find her own way as well. Surak has shown great love and respect for his mother even after her passing. Rani Rani is Surak's niece, leader, and eventually his queen after the passing of Janna. He follows her lead without question and always offers sound counsel and support. Unlike Simba's uncle Scar, Surak is not at all jealous of Rani being regnant instead of him. To the contrary he loves his niece unconditionally and is determined to support her in her rule over the Tree of Life, showing a deep sense of loyalty to her and their family. Rani in turn is loves her uncle very much and is greatful for his help in both supporting her rule and serving under her in the Night Pride. The two work and fight alongside each other greatly in battle. Baliyo Baliyo is Surak's nephew and tries to keep Baliyo from acting rash. They are close and fight well together in their duty to protect the Tree of Life. Upon the passing of Janna, Surak comforted his nephew as they shared in their mourning. Kion Initially, Surak thought Kion and his Lion Guard were hostile though he was intrigued by Kion's Roar, correctly suspecting it to be the Roar of the Elders. After Janna requested her granddaughter Rani to bring the visitors to her, Surak was surprised by how the Lion Guard cleared the mountain passage but didn't venture any closer. Surak came to respect Kion and see him as a fierce warrior and a worthy leader, especially after Kion banished Makucha's Army from the Tree of Life using his newfound mastery over the Roar. It wasn't long after that Kion would join Surak's family as his nephew-in-law by Kion's marriage to Rani, making him Surak's king. Friends Nirmala Nirmala and Surak are often seen together and fight side by side in their duty to protect the Tree of Life. The Rest of the Lion Guard Surak becomes good friends with the other members of the Lion Guard. When Kion gives up his leadership role to Vitani he and his friends join the Night Pride. Makini Surak and Makini are good friends. Ullu Surak and Ullu are on good terms. Ullu warns the Night Pride if there's any danger around the Tree of Life. Binga Binga and Surak are on good terms. Varya Surak and Varya are on good terms. He helps save her from Makucha's Army. Enemies Makucha's Army Surak hates Makucha's Army since they don't respect the Circle of Life and helps fight them. Category:Relationships